


Chilly

by SnarkyLlama



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyLlama/pseuds/SnarkyLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSYNC wakes up in a shack which may, quite possibly, be Canadian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly

**Author's Note:**

> (A.K.A, the one where Snarky fails to write GSF even though it starts with everyone in bed together.)

They hopped on a private jet in Orlando and somehow woke up in "Whoa! Where the fuck are we?"

Well, that's what Joey and Justin said upon awakening. Lance, even after years of their best efforts at corrupting him, stuck to _where the heck_. He wasn't a prude about profanity; he just didn't want to lessen the impact of a good curse when he really needed one.

JC didn't say anything beyond "Mmrph!" as he wedged himself deeper into the space between Chris and Joey. As he'd boarded the plane wearing capris, flip flops, and a sleeveless fishnet 'sweater,' it was no surprise that he was too cold for words now, even with the strange furry coverlet they were all under.

From the corner of his eye, Lance saw Chris open his mouth and then shut it again abruptly. Then Chris suddenly shot straight up out of the bed, dragging most of the furry blanket with him.

"Chris!" they all shouted. Lance, Justin, and Joey lunged for the blanket. JC lunged for Joey and his massive stores of body heat. JC was smart like that. "It's cold!"

"They've drugged us," Chris said, "and I'm still fucking delirious, because I was just lying there waiting for JC to be the voice of reason!"

"I'm going to kill him," JC muttered into the crook of Joey's neck. "As soon as I'm warm enough."

"I'll help you," Lance said, before crawling over Joey and snuggling down on JC's other side.

"Mmm, I love Lance," JC murmured.

"Can we please focus on what's important here?" Chris said. "We get on a plane heading for the Bahamas and then, BAM! We all wake up in bed together and your first thought is 'Where are we?' What's wrong with you?"

"Actually," Lance said. "My first thought was 'That's weird, we've still got all our clothes on.'"

"What?" Justin squeaked.

"Well," Lance said, "I can't help it. That's how this dream normally goes."

"You normally dream ab--"

Lance glared at him. "It doesn't mean anything, Justin. Remember? Those talks we've had about you and those recurring dreams about your mo--"

"Oh!" Justin said hurriedly. "Oh, yeah. Those dreams. Yeah, yeah, I got you, man, no need to say more."

"I've had those dreams, too," JC said.

"Really?" Lance asked. "The ones about Justin's m--?"

"No!" Justin said. "I'm sure he means the ones about us being all naked together. Right, C?"

JC nodded, and Joey said, "Yeah, maybe we were drugged because I'm feeling strangely okay with this conversation."

"I think it was a time machine," Justin said. "'Cause this is all wacked, yo. Like those photo shoots in Germany."

"Did anyone check our flight path?" JC asked. "'Cause I'm thinking it was the Bermuda triangle, man."

"Guys," Chris said. "Guys! Can we please have a sanity check?" He pointed at a framed photograph hanging by the head of the bed. "The Bermuda triangle is hardly going to dump us in a freezing cold shack with a dead mammoth on the bed and a portrait of Queen Elizabeth on the wall."

"Are you sure that's the queen?" Justin said. "That could just be somebody's grandmother."

"Queen Elizabeth is somebody's grandmother," Lance pointed out.

"Oh my god," Chris said. "Only Justin Timberlake would think it was normal for people's grandmas to wear fucking tiaras."

"There's nothing weird about tiaras!" Justin shouted, abandoning the bed to chase Chris around the room. A moment later, they were both out the door, running and trading laughing insults.

"They're going to freeze," Joey said as he tucked the far side of the blanket more snugly around himself.

"That's okay," Lance said. "That will save C the effort of killing Chris later."

"Mmm," JC said. "Then, as soon as I'm warm enough, we could just all take off our pants instead."

"I'm still strangely okay with that," Joey said.

Lance spooned even closer to JC, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his hands between JC's and Joey's bellies. His fingers slid easily into the holes of JC's 'sweater.' "This is a really nice dream."

JC nodded and then giggled.

"Does that tickle?" Lance said.

"No, I was just thinking about that jingle."

"What jingle?" Joey asked.

"The Chili's jingle," JC said. "You know, the reason we were going to the Bahamas? I was just thinking we should change the words. 'I want my baby fat, baby fat, baby fat--'"

"I think that would be more truth in advertising than Chili's is aiming for," Lance said.

"But then I wouldn't be so cold."

"That's okay," Joey said. "You keep your pretty figure, baby. Lance and I will keep you warm."

"That's right," Lance said.

This was much, much better than pretending to be stranded on a desert island.


End file.
